


and now I have finally seen the light

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Weather, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Reconnaissance, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Prompt fill for rebelcaptain + Madness by Muse for the song drabble thing.The kids decided to go scouting on Hoth.





	

–  
  
The flakes of chipped ice melting on her hair trickle cold water down her neck and the sun blinds her eyes.  
  
_I’m alive. I’m alive. I’m alive._  
  
The snow under Cassian’s boots creaks and his hand briefly brushes her sleeve as he passes her the macrobinoculars. Her blood warms a degree –  a blessing on Hoth – and the scarf wrapped around her head hides her smile.  
  
(It’s been like this for weeks. They’re always close but barely touch, furtive looks shared across the room or over the heads of their comrades speaking what they dare not say. It’s stupid and she hates it, but also doesn’t. It’s like a game – but who would win, she cannot say.)

  
*  
  
He knows cold – he’s from Fest, after all – but this place feels downright hostile to all life.  
  
“D'you think it will work?”  
  
She lowers the macrobinoculars and hisses a cloud of steam through chattering teeth. “Is it wrong to hope it doesn’t?”  
  
He chuckles, frosting his eyelashes in the process. Pulling her against him now wouldn’t be such a strange thing to do, would it? She’s his partner, and warmth is essential. Right?  
  
But he only inches closer, casually enough to be thought unintended. Because he’s a coward. Because he’s afraid of how she might react. Because he’s afraid of what it would _mean_.  
  
_It means we almost died together. It means I would die for her, again and again and again._  
  
Because he doesn’t want to lose the game.  
  
_What is there to lose, fool?_  
  
“C'mon.” He turns back towards the shuttle. “Let the High Command decide.”  
  
–


End file.
